deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vert (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
Vert is a main character from the video game series, Hyperdimension Neptunia. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Hinoka VS Vert * Vert VS Rena Erindel * Vert vs. Silver the Hedgehog (Completed) Battles Royale * Hyperdimension Neptunia Battle Royale: The Four CPUs Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts) History Vert is one of the four CPUs and is the Goddess of the 'Land Of Green Pastures' Leanbox, made by Histoire, however, the four CPUs started fighting to see which one of them could claim the title of True Goddess. Death Battle Info Weapons Spear. Skills and Abilities SP Skills * Sylhet Spear: Vert summons a massive spear to stab the enemy. * Rainy Ratnapura: Vert stabs the enemy multiple times with her spear before she slash them with it. * Purpurascens Burst: Vert slashes the enemy with her spear before she stabs them. * Kinestra Slash: Vert slashes the enemy once which hits the enemy multiple times. * Inbetween Spear: * Dooars Effect: Raises an ally's magic attack. * Assam Link: Raises all allies Speed. * Terai Division: Lowers enemy's Speed. Transformation * HDD Form: Turns Vert into Green Heart. Green Heart gives Vert a boost to all her stats and gives her the ability to fly. * Next Form: Turns Green Heart into Next Green. Next Green boosts all of Green Hearts stats and gives her a new EXE Skill called Infinite Spear, Vert's strongest move. EXE Skills * Spiral Break: Vert flies around while rapidly stabbing through the enemy, one of which causes an explosion, then she throws her spear which causes an even bigger explosion. * Infinite Spear: Next Green summons a massive wall of spears to shoot at the enemy, she then summons more spears which all impale the enemy before summoning a magic circle which fires a laser. Feats * Fought the other three goddess for thousands of years. * Stopped Arfoire from destroying Gamindustri. * Helped defeat the Deity Of Sin. * Survived Yellow Heart's strongest attack (Yellow Heart is stronger than all other CPUs combined (aside from Rei)) (Though it did knock the out of their HDD forms). * Stopped Rei Ryghts from destroying both the Hyperdimension and the Ultradimension. * Defeated S-Sha. * Defeated Steamax and Affimojas. * Defeated three out of the four Dark CPUs (who are as big as a sky scrapper). * Defeated Kurome after she turned into Dark Orange''' '''(Kurome had the power of two dimensions, the power of her original CPU form and the power Rei Ryghts had). * Dodged and blocked a barrage of lasers. * Dodged two bolts of natural lightning. * With the other CPUs and the CPU Candidates, they survived Rei Ryghts strongest attack that would destroy half of the world. Faults * She rarely works, she mostly plays video games all day. * She can only use her skill so many times until she runs out of SP. * If she comes close to the Anti-Sharacite she will begin to lose her powers. * If Vert has too little shares she can't transform. * Enough damage can knock her out of her HDD Form. * Using Infinite Spear sets her back to her base form. * Has been defeated by the other three CPUs, Arfoire, CFW Magic, Yellow Heart and Affimojas. * Was killed by Nepgear in the Conquest Ending (this ending is non-cannon). Gallery VgsTYC19Pic66JbgZjF51k99t1LD5pzK.png|CPU Green Heart Next Green.png|Vert's Next Form Next Green. Ultradimension Vert.jpg|Vert's Ultradimension outfit. Ultradimension GreenHeart.jpg|Green Heart's Ultradimension outfit. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Air Manipulator Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Compile Heart Characters Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hyperdimensional Neptunia Characters Category:Idea Factory Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Spear Wielders Category:Summoners Category:Video Game Combatants